


Falling

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Teasing, WOOO, triggering past traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cab Sebastian sat with his hands folded in his lap even though Jim wore those pants that hugged every inch of his ass and left nothing to imagination. At the restaurant he hadn't even moved when he felt five little toes brush across his member, he was even certain that he hadn't flushed. Then on the way back when Jim was withholding kisses he remained calm. Now though, as he tore off Jim's shirt and sent it flying across the room he was going to give the little whore what he was begging for. He was going to fuck him til that ornery little smirk fell clean off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Sebastian shoved Jim against the wall the second they got into the flat and started to tear off the smaller mans clothes. There was only so much teasing the sniper could take and having his crotch violated by some mischievous brat’s foot all night was definitely testing his limits. He had behaved himself though. 

In the cab he sat with his hands folded in his lap even though Jim wore those pants that hugged every inch of his ass and left nothing to imagination. At the restaurant he hadn’t even moved when he felt five little toes brush across his member, he was even certain that he hadn’t flushed. Then on the way back when Jim was withholding kisses he remained calm. Now though, as he tore off Jim’s shirt and sent it flying across the room he was going to give the little whore what he was begging for. He was going to fuck him til that ornery little smirk fell clean off his face. 

Jim seemed to be enjoying himself. He was teasing his pet. “Good lord Sebastian, slow down, you would think I starved you. Feisty tonight aren’t we.” He wouldn’t be able to tease much longer. With a little growl Sebastian nipped at his boss’s nipple and made him moan. 

“Get into the bed room, lay on the bed and wait for me.” He demanded and to his surprise Jim nodded his head looking much too young for his age and skipped off to their room. 

Sebastian took his time, stripping off his shirt, pulling out his belt and folding them all nice and neat. He smiled when he saw Jim practically humping the bed, penis full and leaking across his thigh. “Please… please fuck me.” 

“Beg me for it.” Sebastian took his penis in his hand and started to rub it as if threatening to bring himself off with out Jim’s help at all. He saw the man’s eyes go wide and it was a beautiful sight. 

“Please Sebastian, please, I want it.” 

“I don’t think you deserve it. Been a little brat all night, teasing me, taunting me in public.” Jim rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip making him look even more like a teenager. He spread his already wide legs wider and made a crude little jerk with his hips, thrusting his cock into Sebastian’s line of sight. Oh he was a slut. 

“I want it Sebby! I’ll be good, promise!”

Sebastian chuckled at that, the brat was never ‘good’. All the same he let go of his lubed up cock and walked forward. “Bend over for me like the whore you are.”

He didn’t notice how Jim’s smile fell or how he seemed to move mechanically to his hands and knees. Sebastian was too caught up in the moment. He mumbled something about how round Jim’s ass was and how he was going to dominate it, tear it up and give Jim such a good fucking he’d think twice about being a slut next time. Jim nodded to all of it and stared straight ahead. 

Sebastian groaned when he shoved himself to the hilt. Jim was tighter than usual. It felt so good around him. He slammed and slammed against Jim, making the whole bed move with them. It set up a beat against the wall that mixed with Sebastian’s grunts and moans, Jim didn’t make a sound other than soft whimpers when the pain got to be too much. 

Tears were rolling down Jim’s cheeks when Sebastian pulled out, quite pleased with himself. Jim’s penis was flaccid against his thigh and there wasn’t a puddle of cum seeping into the covers like there usually was. 

“Was it not good for you?” Sebastian asked, feeling kind of dumb completely naked and sex blitzed. “Jim?” The man didn’t move out of the position Sebastian had told him to take. “Boss?” 

“Can I sh-shower?” 

“Was I too rough?”

“Just wa-want to sh-shower.” 

“Jim… boss what is it?” Sebastian pulled his lover close to him and saw the tears and the dead look in his eyes. “I said something.” Not a question, they’d been through this before. God he was a moron. He should have noticed. He shouldn’t have just shoved in. 

“I don’t like the name.” 

Sebastian’s eye brow furled in confusion. Jim looked so small wrapped up in his arms trying to pretend he wasn’t crying, that he wasn’t weak and pathetic. He just wanted sex. Why was that so hard? “What name?”

“I’m not a whore.” 

“I know?-“

“No! I am not a whore! I hate you!” Jim scurried away from his sniper, raised his hand to slap him then thought better of it and bolted to the en suite bathroom, clicking the lock after slamming the door. 

Sebastian stayed on the bed, a sick feeling pooling in the base of his stomach. He was so sorry. He-he hadn’t known. Jim had quirks, he was trying to learn all of them. He just hadn’t known yet. He’d be better next time. He promised himself as he started to clean up their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to break some writers block. Sorry it sucks and isn't well developed. It goes along in my whoreverse.


End file.
